Faux Endearments
by kookielawlyuki
Summary: a one shot i wrote from a multi-chapter fic im currently in the mist of writing. has nothing to do with the plot really... just thought it would be fun.


Kai knew this was going to happen, the red head had told him that it was going to happen in a month or so but just the sight of the silver metal squares over pearly white teeth made Kai cover his mouth and stifle a laugh. Tala's eyes narrowed at his boyfriend as he carefully sealed his lips over the foreign metal, forming them into a straight line.

"I'm… -choke-… I'm sorry," Kai said lowering his hand from his mouth and putting on a serious face though he wanted to burst out with laughter. Seeing the braces on Tala only made him fit the 'nerd' label that much more, all he needed now was thick framed glasses; Kai had to stifle his laughter again after picturing that. Tala frowned and turned to leave out of his living-room and headed upstairs to where he could hide himself in his room.

"No wait!" Kai called quickly going up the stairs after him, "I'm sorry, I'll stop." Tala was already in his room and ready to shut the door but Kai was quicker, putting one hand out to stop the door from slamming in his face.

"Go away." Tala said seriously, throwing all his weight on the door in attempts to close it.

"I'm sorry. Please let me in?" Kai asked not even breaking a sweat as he watched Tala struggle to push the door closed. "You know you won't win." Tala sighed and stopped pushing, looking angry as he turned and headed for his bed and sat on it with folded arms. Kai pushed the door open and walked over to the fuming red head, squatting in front of him. "C'mon, don't be mad. I said sorry." Tala pouted and turned his head away from him like a five-year-old and stared out the window on the far wall of his room. "…it's just that… you… look like…" Tala's icy blue eye snapped back to Kai's auburn ones and for a split second Kai feared for his life.

"A nerd? A geek? A dork? Which one is it, Kai? You think it's funny that I look even more like a dweeb than I did before? It's not my fault that God oh so _blessed_ me two K-9 teeth that stick out." He threw his hands into the air and stood up quickly, making Kai go off balance and fall back onto his butt. Tala stomped over to the balcony door and swung it open, stepped out onto the deck and slammed it shut. Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he'd pushed the wrong buttons and royally pissed the red head off. It was enough that Tala got made fun of at school and now his own boyfriend was doing the same? What a great person I am, Kai thought to himself.

He sighed again and got up off of the floor and made his way over to the part-wood-part-glass door and stepped outside.

"Go away." He heard Tala say muffled because his was leaning on the rail with his face in his arms. Kai wondered for a second if he was crying and instantly felt guilty. He walked a few steps over to Tala and wrapped his arms around his torso and nuzzled his face into his hair. "Get off." he muttered, turning his face slightly away from Kai.

"So what if you look like a nerd… you're _my_ nerd and everyone else can go to hell." He whispered into his hair. Tala froze for a second, lifted his head and turned around to Kai. The bluenette frowned as he looked into his baby blue eyes and saw tears lining them. He pulled Tala into a hug and kissed his forehead, "I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"I'm not crying… I just cut the inside of my lip while I was yelling at you- it really hurts." Kai couldn't help but laugh but this time Tala smiled back at him. He could see clearly where his bottom lip was already starting to turn red from the cut and swell. He leaned in without hesitation and sucked the swollen flesh into his mouth, making Tala gasp. The sucking slowly turned into kissing, awkwardly from Tala who was trying not to cut himself again, but they figured out a way to make it work for the both of them.

"I could get used to this…" Kai said once they'd pulled apart after long moments of slowly kissing each other.

"You're gonna have to it you want to keep kissing me." Tala said smiling up at him.

"Scratch that- I'm defiantly gonna get used to this."


End file.
